Christmas Miracle
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: When Sakura’s life hangs in the balance, it truly becomes up to a miracle to save her life. slight SakuraXSasuke, slight NarutoXHinata. One out of One. Complete. Oneshot.


When Uchiha Sasuke left the village, he put a crack in her heart and soul. When Uzumaki Naruto left the village, he broke her heart and soul in half. When Hatake Kakashi left the village, he shattered her heart and soul completely. Haruno Sakura was a total wreck within just a couple months. The Fifth Hokage had taken Sakura under her wing. Within a year's time, Sakura was the best medic nin the ninja world had ever seen. She quickly rose through the ranks and became the number one Anbu. Sakura was Tsunade's right hand and best assassin. If you needed something, everyone knew to go to Konoha to get it done. During these times without her teammates, Sakura filled it with missions and restless sleep. Sakura witnessed and did a lot of things that caused her to have neverending nightmares. 

Then they came back. They just walked back into Sakura's life, the male teammates of Team Seven. Sakura had clenched her teeth and balled her fists. She wanted so badly to beat the living snot out of them, but it wasn't her decision to do anything to them. Tsunade had decided that they would not be allowed to leave the village for six months as punishment. Naturally, Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiriya wouldn't have been punished if it wasn't for Sasuke and the girl. Her name was Fujitaka Tomoe. She had escaped Orochimaru's castle with Sasuke. When they ran into Naruto and company, it had been agreed that Tomoe go to Konoha. Tomoe would cling to Sasuke like there was no tomorrow. What was even worse was that Sasuke let her live in the Uchiha house. His fan girls went frantic. Sakura's friends expected her to act in some way but Sakura didn't even seem to register the information at all.

The six months eventually passed as did the Chunnin exam, which Naruto, Sasuke, and Tomoe took. Sakura had judged the final matches. If she ever needed to move to break up a fight, no one ever saw her do it. Sakura moved too fast for the Sharigan as well. She later told Sasuke and Kakashi that they were mistaken. The Sharigan was just useless against her. They were later told that she had fought Itachi prior to their return. Fighting Uchiha Itachi actually explained a lot to why the Sharigan had become useless. A little after this, Naruto and Sasuke entered into an argument with Sakura. They had said a lot of mean things and left Sakura down in spirit. Another event occurred that made the disbandment of one of Team Seven's members. Tomoe then replaced Sakura in the team. Their team was rising fast and accomplishing missions almost flawlessly. Some people began to really wonder if Sakura had been holding the team back. However, it wasn't till later that the males of Team Seven would regret letting Sakura out of their sight.

* * *

It was just another regular routine day at Konoha hospital. Haruno Sakura sat in front of a patient healing a fracture in the arm. She rolled her eyes at the racket the Chunnin was making in front of her. He kept crying out in pain, but Sakura knew he couldn't feel anything, do to the fact she had numbed the pain five minutes ago. As he kept crying, the examination room door slid open with a large bam and entered Uzumaki Naruto and company. They probably had just finished training or a mission and came for a check-up, such was routine. Naruto shouted her name. It rivaled that of the Chunnin's screaming. Uchiha Sasuke took notice of Sakura's eyebrow twitching in agitation. He walked over and slapped the teenager in the back of the head. Naruto laughed at his misfortune.

"Shut up dobe, nothing is funny here. And you aren't you a Chunnin? To act like this is disgraceful."

Naruto and Sasuke then entered a glaring contest. Sakura just sighed as she told the Chunnin to leave now, he was healed. He ran off so quickly for being yelled at the Uchiha Sasuke, he didn't want to risk it again. Kakashi sat down in front of her and explained they just returned from a mission. Sakura nodded in understanding. Everyone was to be checked by the hospital doctor on their return from a mission. No one was excluded from this, not even Sakura. She pulled back the small bandage on Kakashi's arm to see a needle wound. It was green around the opening. It was light so even the trained eye would have a hard time seeing it. Sakura glared at the wound and was silent for awhile. Everyone began to panic that Sakura either finally lost it or something was wrong with Kakashi.

"You've been poisoned, Kakashi-san."

Their jaws dropped as the information settled in. The great mirror-eye Kakashi poisoned. Naruto began to panic screaming things like his sensei was going to die. Sasuke hit him again and told him to shut up. Once again, they both entered into a glaring match. Tomoe giggled at the events taking place. Sakura looked at her from the corner of her eye. Kakashi was the only one to catch this. He gently put his hand on top of her head. Sakura's eyes moved form Tomoe to Kakashi. He gently smiled at her while he patted her head. They all stopped to see this. No one ever dared to treat Sakura like the old her. They began to panic that she was going to kill him. The surprised look on her face suggested that she was just as surprised as them. However, it eventually faded and Sakura just gently smiled back at him, but her smile carried so much sadness that it truly was just a glimmer of who she used to be. Sakura then proceeded by taking out as much poison as she could to use as a sample for the antidote. Tomoe walked over and watched Sakura carefully. Sakura easily became agitated by being examined. She then left to quickly make the antidote. When she returned, she handed one to Tomoe, Naruto, and they looked themselves over to realize they had been poisoned. They then looked at Sasuke, who smirked in triumph. After injecting the antidote, they all got up to leave assuming they were okay. Naruto and Sasuke were pulled back by the collar. After getting over from being chocked, they looked at Sakura who instructed for them to sit. Doing as they were told, Sakura started with Naruto. She began cracking his bones which were followed by his scream of pain. Everyone's features darkened as the promise never to anger Sakura was made. After a couple minutes, Sakura stopped and let Naruto get up. He started laughing really loudly at their faces. Sakura then instructed for Naruto to try and relax his muscles and bones better or else he would be prone to injury himself more easily. Tomoe then asked Naruto if that had hurt and he replied it hadn't. Sasuke slapped him in the back of the head and told him not to do that again. Naruto complained and Sakura just sighed as she bent down and started to lift Sasuke's pant leg. Tomoe pushed her hard away from Sasuke. They all shouted at Tomoe asking her why she did that. Sakura started to get up listening in to her answer. Tomoe explained that no one but her was allowed to touch Sasuke. They then turned their attention to Sakura who was glaring harshly at Tomoe. She then threw bandages at Tomoe and coldly told her to handle it then. Sakura then proceeded out the door not caring if Sasuke was treated or not. They turned to Sasuke to see his pant leg still raised from Sakura rolling it up and noticed his cut. Tomoe then bent down cursing at Sakura. After leaving that exam room, they walked over to the nurse's desk to receive their note that they had been checked over. The nurse happily signed it and then gave them a note that Sakura had left them. The note read to report to the Hokage immediately and not to take any detours or they would suffer greatly. They all broke into a cold sweat not wanting to test that theory.

The new Team Seven left the Konoha hospital for the Hokage's office. If Tsunade ever found out about Tomoe pushing Sakura, they broke out into another cold sweat. They really didn't want to see the carnage she could leave behind after a battle or after she had punished someone. Sakura being Tsunade's most beloved student and the factor that Tsunade didn't seem to like Tomoe a lot led them to believe these things. They actually feared knocking on the door, but she must have heard them when she told them to enter.

"Uh… hi Oba-chan…"

Naruto received a sharp hit in the head from Tsunade. Sasuke hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Anyways, we are here to report our mission." Kakashi spoke up.

"Yeah and?" Tsunade questioned.

Just then the door to the Hokage's office opened and Sakura stepped through. She looked at Team Seven from the corner of her eyes before turning to the Hokage.

"They said you needed me for a mission."

"Yes I need you to handle an A mission immediately."

They watched Sakura just nod her head before going off taking the scroll that Tsunade had thrown at her. Naruto hurriedly reported everything before quickly taking off after Sakura. The rest of them followed after they repeated what Naruto said just slower so Tsunade could understand them. When they arrived outside, they could hear what Naruto and Sakura were talking about. Naruto was begging to go on the A mission with her. Sakura just kept looking at him critically and the rest of the team came up. She didn't want to hear it from them either. Tomoe looked like she was ready to put up a fight to go. Sasuke looked like he could use the practice. Kakashi looked like he just wanted alone time to read his 'Icha Icha Paradise' more closely. So Sakura decided how to end this quickly.

"Fine Naruto-san, I'll let you go."

Their eyes went wide and wondered how Sakura got to soft. She backed up fifteen feet and just stood there.

"But first you must defeat me in a battle. Sasuke-san and Tomoe-san may help you if that is what you want."

"Alright then here I come!"

Naruto grinned with happiness. He thought that Sakura, no matter how strong she had gotten, was no match for him especially with the power of the nine-tail fox. Sakura just stood there impassive as Tomoe came up beside Naruto in fighting position. Sasuke was going to join but Kakashi held him back and shook his head no. Sasuke was a little irritated but understood. Two against one was good enough. Naruto was really strong these days, and Tomoe was a really good fighter, probably as good as Konoha's weapon expert Tenten. They watched closely as Naruto and Tomoe moved fast towards Sakura. However, when they both were in close enough for attacks, they were hurled right back to where they started. Sasuke's eyes widened in wonder after Sakura had moved too fast for him to keep up with again. Sakura just stood there continuing to look quite impassive. Naruto and Tomoe both got back up and in fighting position. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Take a look at yourselves; you have cuts on your necks. Just a little more pressure and I could have killed you instantly. Let this be known Naruto, until you can at least hit me once, you won't be able to even handle a B mission maybe not even a C one at that."

Sakura walked off towards the Konoha gate in full Anbu gear. They all wondered when she had changed out of her regular clothes. Sakura truly was a great fighter and her words made Tomoe mad and Naruto more determined to try harder the next time they fought. At the gate, the Anbu on station there saluted Sakura and opened the doors. Sakura just put her Anbu mask on before leaving the grounds of the village that she fought for.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, Naruto and company was expecting Sakura home by now. Naruto was waiting by the gate for another sparring match with Sakura. He was so sure this time he would get the hit in. If he could prove himself to her maybe she would allow him to go on a B mission with her at least. The rest of Team Seven joined him when they realized what he was up to. They all just sat around the gate waiting. Hinata soon showed up and blushed when she saw Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"H-hi N-Naruto. I'm-m w-w-waiting for S-Sakura-s-san."

"Oh is that so? We are too. Shouldn't she have been back by now?"

Hinata just nodded her head. Naruto continued talking while everyone listened. After about fifteen minutes the horn was blown indicating an emergency and the gate doors opened. They watched, weapons at the ready, as the gates opened to reveal Sakura struggling to get it open. Tsunade and Shizune then arrived to see the sight. Sakura was covered in blood, her blood. They were cuts all over her body and she looked like she had been beaten. Her eyes held no life at all as if she was unconscientious. They all screamed her name but she didn't look like she registered. They all moved forward only to be stopped by Shizune. They watched as Tsunade carefully approached Sakura. One of her arms looked broken and she walked with a limp. One of her katanas was gripped in her hand but the tip dragged on the ground. It made a slicing mark mixed with blood and a low slicing sound filled the air. Once Tsunade was in a fifteen foot range of Sakura, she stopped as did Sakura. Her face lifted up more as the blood kept dropping off her chin. Tsunade resumed moving towards her. Sakura lifted the blade quickly and sliced at her. Her body was still trying to protect itself. Tsunade easily dodged it since Sakura wasn't moving nearly as fast as she could. The blade came at her again, but this time Tsunade dodged and moved close enough to knock it out of Sakura's hand. She then pressed a pressure point on Sakura's neck to completely stop the movement of the body. Sakura's body collapsed and her eyes closed. Tsunade ordered some nearby Anbu to get her to the hospital now. They immediately obeyed. The rest of the Anbu, old an rookie, appeared at the gate. Tsunade told them to report to the hospital now. They all disappeared. She then looked at Naruto and company and told them to report there as well.

* * *

After about an hour of emergency surgery, Tsunade and Shizune exited Sakura's room after making sure she was comfortable. The waiting older members of Anbu looked like the worst had happened. All of Sakura's friends were also there waiting for news. Tsunade then spoke up to all of them.

"First Anbu Captain of Konoha, Haruno Sakura, had been poisoned while out on an A mission yesterday afternoon. The poison will most likely kill her before Christmas morning tomorrow. I need you all to get out there and look for these men and bring back a sample to make an antidote. Remember this mission is time limited. Her mission consisted of tracking some men down around the village somewhere that was causing damage. They have come inside the village had have committed many crimes. Captain Haruno was to kill them on sight. That is also your mission if you run across them and do not forget to get a sample of the poison they used on her. You all are dismissed to proceed at your discretion."

"Oh man tomorrow is Christmas too…"

"Yeah I know…"

A lot of the rookie Anbu members were grumbling before they were knocked on the ground from being punched by Tsunade, Shizune, Neji's team, Hinata's team, and Ino's team.

"If you want to complain then you shouldn't have become Anbus!" Ino screamed.

"This involves one of your own, if you can't do it just for those reasons then I suggest you ask to be removed from the status of Anbu." Neji commented.

The rookies all looked around uncomfortably only to be confronted with a lot of disapproving glances from the older Anbu. Everyone then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade sighed at the pathetic rookies. She should have taken Sakura's advice and not let them advance. They were to narrow minded and only out for themselves. Well when Sakura woke up she would deal with it first thing. The standards for Anbu had really fallen as Sakura put it. She entered Sakura's room to find the patient panting for air and a fever rising. Sakura was starting to mumble incoherent things.

"Need…help…to…need…poison…Sasuke…Naruto…poison…sample…"

* * *

While traveling through Konoha's forest at a high speed, Naruto asked how this could have happened to someone as strong as Sakura. Kakashi replied that it was most likely surprise. Sasuke said that if it was enough to surprise Sakura then they needed to be extremely careful. They all agreed, however, Tomoe couldn't help but silently ask for Sakura's demise. Landing in a large clearing, they could all smell blood. Night had fallen sometime ago. With the new sun in the morning, Sakura would be dead which meant they were running out of time. They figured this is where the battle had taken place. Naruto was so full anger he punched the ground and screamed. Sasuke told him to shut it before he gave their position away to the enemy. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a tree.

"We were the ones who caused this! Because we were so blinded and everything we hurt her and let her out of our sights! This is our fault, ours!"

"I know that! Don't you think I know that?" Sasuke shot back with just as much anger. "But all we can do now is get that sample." He finished with so much weakness Tomoe was surprised but Naruto wasn't.

Sasuke in truth was feeling exactly like Naruto on the matter. Maybe even worse considering his… Sasuke shook his head. Kakashi called out to them and said they had a blood trail leaving the clearing and moving away from Konoha. By the amount of blood they were probably moving very slowly. Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting, nodded in agreement, and set off faster than usual. Within about an hour, they came upon an injured Anbu group. Tomoe gasped in surprise and Naruto asked them if the enemy did this. They just tiredly said yes and asked them to help them back to Konoha. Naruto moved forward to be stopped by Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi explained the blood trail ended here and Sasuke said they had pink hair in their bloody weapons.

"No wonder Sakura was taken by surprise. Her fellow comrades turned against." Naruto commented.

The leader of the group laughed in an evil way that made Sasuke want to kill him.

"You mean Haruno? Yeah they said she was all great but you should have seen her. When she landed in front of us and asked us if we had encountered any strangers in the area we knew she was really after us. So we attacked first. I must say she put up a hell of a fight but not good enough. She was more injured then us and poisoned."

He held up the vile of poison.

"Give it to us now." Sasuke demanded coldly and dangerously.

"I don't think so kid. We want to make sure she dies."

With that he threw the vile to the ground…

* * *

Tsunade looked at the wall clock. It was soon going to be seven in the morning. All teams that had gone out had returned with no luck. The team sill out there was Team Seven. The clock struck seven when Team Seven busted through the doors. They were panting from running back to Konoha. Sasuke held out the vile containing the poison sample. Tsunade took it fro him and went off. They then joined everyone else in waiting. An hour later Tsunade returned and the males of Team Seven reached her first.

"Is she okay? Did we make it in time?" Naruto begged for an answer.

"No, you didn't make it in time…" Tsunade was cut off by Naruto.

"No! That can't be! We had to have made it in time!"

Sasuke moved passed the Hokage and slid open Sakura's hospital room door. She just couldn't be gone, she couldn't. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. Sakura was sitting up in her bed staring out the window. He entered slowly, not truly believing his eyes. Maybe, his brain was just making her up. Then the others entered behind him. Sakura turned her head towards them a little and looked at them from the corner of her eye. Naruto's jaw dropped open as Sasuke just lightly smiled at her. Everyone cheered in happiness as they surrounded her.

"But… But… But you said…" Naruto babbled out as he pointed an accusing finger at Tsunade. She just sighed and told him this is why you don't interrupt her. She then went on to explain how they didn't make it in the time limit she gave them. Sakura had been rambling about things throughout all of her pain. She had managed to get a small sample of the poison Tsunade had been able to make an antidote in enough time. With the sample that they had brought back to the village, Tsunade made more antidotes in case the poison was to ever turn up again. She said it was truly a Christmas miracle that Sakura had been strong enough to survive in the first place. They all watched as they wall started taking turns trying to hug Sakura. They watched in amusement as they could have sworn Sakura was glaring at each and every one of them.

* * *

Christmas Day was filled with visitors. Sakura's first guest was Neji's team. Neji and Sakura mainly just talked about the upcoming missions. Tenten made comments about Sakura needing to handle the Anbu problem, Sakura couldn't help but agree. Lee and Gai-sensei went on a rambling about youthfulness. Sakura's eyebrow began to twitch in agitation and she quickly performed a couple of hand seals. Before they knew it, Neji's team ended up in one of Konoha's lakes.

Sakura's next visitors were Hinata's team. Hinata had grown out of all her shyness she had back in her Gennin days, except for when she near Naruto. With calmness and worry she asked all the appropriate questions. Sakura was of course answered them all with only one word. Kiba and Shino both assured Hinata that Sakura cared; she just wasn't Miss Social anymore. Sakura glared at them. Shino's bugs began to fly everywhere and Akamaru began to bark and try to catch them. Sakura was agitated again, so she did some hand seals again. Hinata's team soon found themselves in one of Konoha's lakes.

Sakura was then visited by the third spirit of Christmas… no, not really, but she sure wished it. Naruto, Kakashi, and Tomoe were the next ones to visit her. They informed her that Sasuke was off training, which didn't surprise her. Naruto told her was had transpired in the forest to retrieve the vile. When the leader had thrown it to the ground, Sasuke had moved so fast, it didn't seem possible. He was able to catch the vile in time, as well as, knock the leader across the fighting field. Even though Sakura had injured them, the rogue Anbu team still put up quite a fight. In the end thought they had obviously won to be able to get the vile back to Konoha. They were even able to drag them back, which is actually what took them. Naruto assured her that Tsunade was handling their punishment, which made Sakura twitch, because punishment in Tsunade's book is torture. Naruto then babbled on and on about various subjects and Tomoe began glaring at Sakura. It all soon worked on Sakura's nerves and she did some hand seals and Tomoe and Naruto soon found themselves in one of Konoha's lakes. Kakashi chuckled, walked over to the bed, sat down, and patted Sakura on her head. He then told her not to make them worry so much again and left. Sakura just faintly smiled at the closed door.

The door once again opened moments later to Ino's group. Sakura sighed and just realized that she might not be able to get any peace today. Choji was of course shoving down some food like usual. However today he was making some really weird noises that both Sakura and Shikamaru caught. They both thought it wise not to say anything. Ino then began rambling on how Sakura should try and get Sasuke back. Sakura of course ignored this which sent Ino off on a raving mad shout session. Shikamaru told her to stop being troublesome and then she turned her ranting on him. Sakura just sighed as Shikamaru soon argued back. Sakura did her infamous hand seals of the day and off they went into one of Konoha's lakes. Sakura sighed; she was tired from having so many visitors today.

When the sun began to set, Sakura once again heard the door to her room open. She quickly reached for a kunai swearing to kill whoever it was if they bugged the heck out of her like the previous visitors. Turns out that it was Sasuke and he calmly walked over and sat in the chair by the bed as if he didn't feel her murderous aura. A man must have some nerves of steel to with stand Sakura's murder aura. Sakura seeing it being Sasuke returned the kunai to its hidden place. Sasuke saw this and realized Sakura must have had some really bad visitors today. He chuckled to himself. He wanted to tease her, but seeing her so tired and worn he didn't have the heart to. She then turned to the window as seemed to be her position while in the hospital.

"So where's Tomoe?"

"At home," Sasuke replied.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Out with that Hyuuga girl, Hinata?"

They then fell into utter silence. Sakura wasn't one bit bothered by it but Sasuke was a different matter since he was the one who needed to talk to her. Sasuke took Sakura's hand into his. It was the first time he realized how calloused it had become. It was strange that he felt bad about it. He looked out at the setting sun and finally gathered enough courage to say something.

"Sakura, I want to ask you to forgive Naruto and myself. We said some really mean things to you, can't we just start over again?"

Sasuke was worried when Sakura didn't seem to reply. Perhaps she hadn't heard him. He was about to ask her again.

"No, not today…"

Sasuke's hand tightened around hers. For the first time in a long time Sasuke could clearly hear his heart crying out in pain.

"…maybe tomorrow with the new sun, yes, maybe tomorrow."

Sasuke placed his head down on their hands and lightly smiled at her answer. Although he couldn't see her face, he imagined her as she used to be, smiling with the purest heart in the entire world, that smile that had warmed his soul to the core.

* * *

Sorry this is late. Merry Christmas! 


End file.
